


If That Diamond Ring Turns Brass

by dear_reader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just some cuteness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Sirius and Remus babysit a young Harry...





	If That Diamond Ring Turns Brass

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this is my first HP fic. The timeline is kind of hazy, but I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy. So enjoy, or don't, up to you.
> 
> ** I do not own any of the characters, am merely borrowing them **

‘Hey, hey - come on, it’s not scary, look!’

The baby sat beside him seemed to protest and began crying even more. 

He looked over to Remus and had a sort of pleading look on his face. Remus merely empathised and tried to tickle Harry’s tummy a little.

‘Shh, Harry. Uncle Sirius is right, the only scary thing here is the look on his face.’

Remus snorted slightly to himself as Sirius narrowed his eyes and glared at Remus.

The crying continued and wasn’t letting up, so Sirius scooped Harry up and stood from his seat, making his way into the kitchen, bouncing the baby on his hip, holding him gently against his chest.

‘Shhh, Harry, please don’t cry. Shh, shhh.’ Sirius cooed at the baby who was now softly whimpering. 

Remus had slowly made his way up from James’ sitting room floor, after pausing the cartoons which they’d been watching with Harry.

Quietly, and with the grace of a wolf, he made his way towards the kitchen and leant against the door frame, with Sirius’ back to him.

Sirius, totally unaware of Remus’ presence, began speaking softly to the child.

‘Hush little Harry, don’t say a word. Padfoot’s gonna buy you a mockingbird.’

Remus smiled to himself before Sirius continued.

‘And if that mockingbird won’t sing, Moony’s gonna buy you a diamond ring.’

Before Remus had the chance to make a snide remark, Sirius broke away from the rhyme and began speaking, looking softly at the little boy who was now falling asleep in his arms.

‘Although, not before he buys me one, otherwise we’ll be having words.’

A pause.

‘Won’t we, Moony?’

Uh oh - he’d been caught. Remus blushed slightly and walked forward leaning over Sirius’ shoulder and kissing Harry’s soft hair on his head.

‘I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Only you look quite adorable with Harry.’

‘Adorable? Moony, I am anything but! I have a reputation to uphold. What would James and Peter think if they knew you thought I was adorable?!’

Remus snorted.

‘Oh, I’m quite sure they already know.’

Sirius frowned and stroked Harry’s hair softly.

‘So,’ Remus started.

‘So?’

‘A diamond ring, hey? Think that could be arranged.’

Sirius smiled softly. 

‘Not diamond. Whatever and whenever you choose, it’ll be perfect anyway.’

He leant up and kissed Remus softly, leaving him to think to himself in the kitchen. 

 

******

 

It was a few days later that Remus found himself nervously fiddling with the box in his pocket.

Yet again, both him and Sirius were around James’ house, babysitting Harry whilst he and Lily visited her parents. They would’ve taken Harry with them, but her parents had just gotten a new dog and he had taken to jumping on and knocking everything over in sight; so they’d thought it best to leave him behind for the afternoon. 

Sirius was putting Harry down for a nap in the nursery upstairs, and Remus had just gotten back from the shop with some milk.

He popped it into the fridge and made his way upstairs.

Sirius was singing softly to the boy, the same poem that he had been speaking the other day.

‘…You’ll still be the sweetest babe in town.’

Remus stepped into the room.

‘You always had such a way with words.’

Sirius snorted quietly and turned towards Remus.

Sirius stepped out into the hallway as Remus followed, pulling the door of the nursery partially closed.

Remus leant forward and pulled Sirius into him, both arms around his lower back.

‘My, my, Moony. Is there something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?’

Remus flushed as he realised he still had the box in his pocket, and rolled his eyes Sirius’ smug expression.

‘Would you stop being so smarmy, just for once?’

‘Never.’

Remus smiled softly at his response and reached into his pocket.

He brought the box out and held it in the small space between the two of them. Slowly, he opened the lid without saying anything.

‘Remus, I -‘

Looking to Sirius for confirmation, he lifted the brass ring from the box, and held it between them.

Sirius took it slowly and twirled it between his fingers. His eyes caught something on the inside and he read the inscription. 

Engraved into the ring was a date. It took Sirius a moment, but then he realised. It was the date that they had spent their first transformation together, just the two of them. It was the date that they realised that what they felt was love. 

‘Moony..’

‘I know, it’s stupid, I just thought -‘

Remus retracted the box and went to put it in his pocket.

‘No. No, it’s perfect. I can’t believe you remembered.’

At that, Remus looked somewhat shocked.

‘Remembered? Of course, how could I forget, Padfoot.’

Sirius himself flushed, thinking how stupid it would seem to anyone who didn’t know them. But to them, it was perfect.

The two just stood there, before Remus nervously started again.

‘So..is that a - a yes?’

Sirius looked up from the ring and smirked.

‘A yes to what? You haven’t even asked me yet.’

Remus growled lowly and huffed.

‘You always have to be so difficult, don’t you?’

‘That’s why you love me.’

Remus smiled softly.

‘Yes, I do.’

‘Hang on, we haven’t even had the engagement yet.’

Remus snatched the ring from Sirius and dropped to one knee.

‘Fine. Sirius Black, Padfoot, love of my life - will you do me the honour of marrying me?’

Sirius reached for one of Remus’ hands and pulled him to his feet.

‘Of course, Moony, I thought you’d never ask.’

The two laughed before sharing a kiss, warm and soft, sealing their promise.

The two were so busy that they hadn’t heard the door open, signalling James and Lily’s arrival. 

‘Oh come off it! You too aren’t seriously snogging in front of my sleeping infant’s door, are you?’

Sirius smirked and Remus turned in his arms, looking at the pair before blushing.

‘Worse than that, we just got engaged in front of your sleeping infant’s door.’

Remus chuckled slightly at the look on Jame’s paling face whilst Lily rushed forward, hugging them both, before turning to answer the now-screaming infant’s protests from inside the room.


End file.
